


Неожиданное приключение

by fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece), Riru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Мугивары решают со скуки погулять по подвернувшемуся острову.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: 9 - fandom One Piece 2020: спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Неожиданное приключение

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: [scp-2005 «Предсказания прошлого»](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2005). Объект scp-2005-D.
> 
> Форма: сет лимериков, 52 шт.
> 
> Беты — [MescalineAlex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MescalineAlex) и [Greenmusik](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/)

Как-то раз Мугивары на Санни  
заскучали и, встав спозарани,  
потащилися в путь,  
не дав Зоро свернуть,  
не послушав его проклинания.

Остров выдался жуть пустоватый.  
— Не грустите об этом, ребяты, —  
Фрэнки вдруг им сказал  
и на склад указал,  
подозрительный и странноватый.

А вокруг кроме склада-то, впрочем,  
только лес и виднелся до ночи.  
Так что да: — Решено!  
Приключенье оно!  
— А обед мы к концу приурочим!

Услыхав про обед, Луффи сразу  
побежал вперёд всех, вот зараза!  
Резво скрылся в двери  
и исчез там внутри.  
Повздыхали: «И так — раз за разом!»

— Может, тоже нам всем разбрестись? —  
молвил Брук поверх громкого «Брысь!»:  
то комар прилетел  
и на грудь Нами сел.  
Брук сказал: — Вы прекрасны. Как рысь.

Исподлобья взглянув на скелета,  
мненье высказав от комплимента,  
вольно и неспеша  
Нами смело вошла  
в тьму двери из слепящего лета.

Воин моря не стал выпендряться  
и продолжил за Зоро цепляться:  
— Я один не пойду!  
Я там точно умру!  
И не хочется мне потеряться.

Весь затрясшись и сплюнув окурок,  
хохотнул Санджи с лисьим прищу́ром:  
— Держишь ты не того,  
это ж наш маримо —  
точно знающий путь полудурок.

Зоро, может быть, зря спорил с коком.  
Столько раз выходило то боком...  
— «Вечно как заведусь,  
как опять поведусь —  
покалечу ж кого ненароком…»

Мысль, конечно, благая была бы,  
коль от ссоры кого бы спасала.  
Поругались они —  
И дрались б до зари…  
Расшумелись — аж Робин сбежала.

Фрэнки тоже сманился на склад:  
словно... ладный виднелся расклад?  
Ну а вдруг, по приколу,  
там найти выйдет колу?  
Всяко лучше, чем этот разлад.

Было что-то на складе такое,  
так тянуло своей простотою...  
Что-то будто ждало,  
и манило оно  
внутрь войти с полудённого зною.

Так, вздохнув, потихоньку ушли  
все в проём из несносной глуши.  
Строго по одному…  
А зачем, почему —  
кто ж раскусит веленья души?

Кроме Зоро и Санджи, конечно:  
этот бой мог продлиться и вечно.  
Только замер вдруг и —  
с воплем: «Тут и помри!» —  
кок сбежал, рассердив, бля, сердечно.

Но сам Зоро услышал, как будто  
ему звенькнул проём пресловутый.  
— «Это ж винный, блин, склад!  
Ну дела, виноват». —  
И терять уж не стал ни минуты.

Так и был он последним, ни разу  
не смутившимся этому сглазу.  
Как и все до него,  
не увидев чудно  
свитый омутом контур заразы.

Внутри склад был не складом внезапно:  
не так пах, не так выглядел... Платно —  
и то Нами бы не  
пригляделась извне.  
— «Но дорожка от входа так складна!»

По итогу, для каждого гостя  
склад склепал по углу, где, без злости,  
все нашли себе то,  
что прям в руку легло.  
Заточил всех по камерам просто.

Осмотрелася Робин в посланья  
чай и полки со всяким писаньем.  
— «Почему бы и нет,  
коль диванчик тут в цвет?» —  
погрузилась всецело в познанья.

Фрэнки же ожидало заданье:  
смастерить элемент устрашанья.  
— «Блядь, и что за хуйня?  
Где размеры-то, бля?!» —  
за работу приня́лся в стенаниях.

Нашёл Чоппер в своей указания  
для микстурочки по предписанию.  
Много всякой травы,  
видов разной воды...  
— «Вовсе вот и не страшно. И знания!»

Постояв в пятый раз на развилке,  
Зоро честно пытался в прикидки:  
— «Коридоров тут три,  
но не могут ж они  
не приве́сть меня к винной бутылке?!»

Усопп думал: «Куда я попал?!  
Что-то сделать не смог? Не удал?  
И вокруг темнота  
Как же страшно!» — едва  
посредь пола, прям там, не упал.

Но мысля вдруг другая пришла:  
«Погодите, но я ж сам сюда  
просто взял и пошёл —  
будто мир весь отцвёл —  
что ж на разум за хрень снизошла?

Это ж если все так же, как я,  
потащились исправно сюда...  
То нам надо бежать!  
Может, что-то отжать...  
Оставаться никак тут нельзя!»

Санджи просто не верил глазам.  
Ну, ещё бы: тут не было дам.  
— «Но плита хороша,  
рыба — чудо свежа.  
Позже дам маримо по мордам.

Погодите, но мы ведь дрались,  
а потом я возьми, обернись…  
Это ж я и сбежал!  
И ведь не наподдал  
глупой вóдросли... Вот ведь любись!»

Так, посменно, до всех вдруг дошло:  
как-то гладко всё слишком уж шло.  
Приключения их —  
исключив никаких —  
сплошь опасны ведь, аж не смешно.

Коридоры лишь только у Зоро  
продолжали бесить без зазора.  
— Да куда тут идти?!  
На хуй б вам не пойти?! —  
разрывался бедняга от ора.

Остальные же — кто как уж мог —  
за разнос принялися берлог:  
и крушили диваны  
даже честные дамы.  
Во всю силу стремясь за порог.

Не давались никак, впрочем, стены.  
Стали вдруг настоящей проблемой.  
Только Зоро как лох,  
не учуяв подвох,  
коридор свой разнёс одной левой.

Остальные все камеры сразу  
вдруг раскрылися, как по заказу.  
И ко входу герои  
побежали всем строем.  
Отогнав, наконец-то, проказу!

Зоро, нехотя, лишь догонял.  
Хмурый, злобный, всё вслед им кричал:  
— Вы откуда взялись?  
Без меня напились?! —  
И, на всякий, мечами махал.

По какой-то неясной причине,  
только в искреннем гнева порыве,  
что: «Бухло близко, но  
лабиринт сраный — дно!»  
всех спасти Зоро смог на надрыве.

О чём Робин могла разве что  
догадаться из всех… Да и то:  
не до дум им сейчас!  
Надо быстро, на раз,  
прочь бежать, коли морок сняло!

Солнце было вечерним уже  
и в закатном ползло вираже.  
А за спинами, вдруг,  
склад как сделает «вжух!»:  
развернул всех их — настороже.

Стоя там, Мугивары смотрели  
как от камер остались лишь двери.  
Попиликав, взлетев,  
небо преодолев,  
сквозь закат устремилися к сфере.

Разбираться в природе той сферы?  
Тут никто не сманился в аферу:  
уж устали они  
приключаться тут и  
перенервничали до пределу.

Только вот с ними вместе снаружи  
не нашлось капитана, и души  
замерли их на миг:  
«Уж неужто достиг  
Луффи неба с дверьми неуклюже?!»

Но нашёлся он тут, на пенёчке:  
засыпал, почти чинно, в тенёчке.  
— Я немного прошёл,  
ничерта не нашёл...  
Ни мешка, ни корзины, ни бочки...

Дружно выдохнули Мугивары:  
не нашлося на Луффи управы!  
Как-то стало им всем  
стыдновато совсем,  
что вот так оказались не здравы.

— Да что с рожами вашими, блин?  
Ну, подумаешь. Я тут, один,  
посидел, поскучал,  
мошек поизучал!  
А, на берег ходил — там дельфин!

Уж на это решительно Нами  
в Санджи стрельнула грозно глазами.  
И прокашлялся кок,  
этот зная урок:  
— На обед-то те мясо кусками?

И вот так, отвлеча Луффи разом,  
все на Санни дошли, и рассказы  
завели ни о чём.  
Этот тёплый их дом  
успокаивал, кутал всех сразу.

Только Зоро в сторонке присел  
и задумался весь, погрустнел:  
«Нет, не погреб то был.  
Ничего б не попил.  
Всё обман! Вот ведь, бля, беспредел!

А у всех ведь почти было любо,  
всем раздали какой-то приблуды.  
Ну а мне вот чего?  
Я чё, хуже кого?!  
Вот и как тут не думать до зуда?»

Вдруг под нос ему плавно вплыла  
кружка с чем-то, и даже полна:  
а внутри в ней вино.  
Так красиво оно  
там плескалось; грусть сразу ушла!

И сам Санджи вдруг рядом присел.  
Помолчал, покурил, просипел:  
— Как меня ты бесил —  
а ты даже не пил, —  
но лишь ты, мох, спасти нас сумел.

Только хмыкнул на это он в кружку,  
сжав её, как родную подружку,  
— Ты чего, приуныл?..  
Подружиться решил?  
— …Да иди ты, прикончу подушкой!

И вскочил Санджи резко, сбежал.  
Тут уж Зоро плечами пожал:  
«Я ж нормально спросил...  
Чуткость аж проявил:  
не поставил и сраный фингал!»

Так и пил он вино, воспряв духом:  
«А на Санни у нас — хоть под ухом  
вечно кто-то орёт,  
и забот полон рот...  
Как семья мы. Какая тут скука?»

P.S.  
— Поутру! Собрали́сь, усвистали...  
Уж не знаю, в какие там дали...  
— Цезарь, нахуй заткнись.  
Мне и тут заебись!  
— ...просто дуешься, что не позвали. :)


End file.
